1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device equipped with an image sensor that includes focus detection pixels, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-233032 discloses an imaging apparatus that splits a light flux having traveled from an imaging optical system to a half mirror into two light fluxes at the half mirror, guides one of the light fluxes to an imaging and focus detection means, guides the other light flux to a focus detection means, and adjusts the focusing condition of the imaging optical system based upon focus detection results provided by the imaging and focus detection means and focus detection results provided by the focus detection means. The imaging and focus detection means is constituted with an image sensor that includes a plurality of focus detection pixels disposed among numerous image pick-up pixels disposed in a two-dimensional array. Imaging signals at positions of the focus detection pixels are generated through interpolation executed based upon the imaging signals output from surrounding image pick-up pixels.